Karena Kamu, Aku
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: Gray Fullbuster adalah ketua OSIS Fairy Tail High School yang populer sekali di kalangan siswa, siswi, bahkan guru, karena keaktifannya. Sedangkan, Lucy Heartfilia adalah siswi yang sangat pendiam, culun, dan tidak percaya diri. Sangat berlawanan dengan Gray, mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Tapi, sifat Lucy berubah sejak dia berbicara dengannya... /bad summary, sorry/RnR please...
1. Ichi: Anata To Watashi No Ma Ni

Hai! Ini adalah fanfic GrayLu kedua author! Idenya dapet pas lagi nonton anime Kimi Ni Todoke. Di sini, mungkin Gray-nya, Lucy-nya, dan Natsu-nya OOC. Oiya, untuk fic-fic yang lain, mohon maaf, author belum bisa ngelanjutin, soalnya idenya belum ada. Nah, untuk sementara, author nulis fic ini dulu aja. Kebetulan idenya lagi ada. Jadi, daripada ntar idenya hilang lagi, mendingan ditulis, kan?

* * *

CH. 1: Anata To Watashi No Ma Ni (Between You And Me)

.

Karena Kamu, Aku…

Genre: Romance, School Life (lagi demen school life XD), Friendship

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-san :)

Warning: OOC, GaJe, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, jelek, abal, alur kacau, dll.

.

* * *

Fairy Tail High School, sebuah bangunan sekolah SMA yang dimana semua muridnya percaya diri, tidak ada yang tidak percaya diri. Terbukti dari peserta yang mengikuti lomba menyanyi yang diadakan di kota sebelah Magnolia, Kota Clover. Peserta yang mengikuti lomba menyanyi tersebut hampir semua murid Fairy Tail High School.

Ketua OSIS, Gray Fullbuster, adalah pemuda yang aktif. Jika ada lomba, dia selalu ikut. Dia juga sering mengadakan _event_-_event_ di sekolah, dan _event_-nya itu selalu sukses besar. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini sangat percaya diri. Dia juga setia kawan, ramah kepada siapapun, murah senyum, pintar dalam pelajaran, dan aktif mengikuti ekskul. Gray juga diidolakan oleh para gadis di sekolah itu. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan lelaki yang sempurna seperti dirinya? Sudah tampan, percaya diri, ramah lagi. Benar-benar ketua OSIS yang _kanpeki_.

Tetapi, ada juga yang tidak terlalu suka dengan ketua OSIS itu. Perasaan perempuan ini kepada si ketua OSIS biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan lain. Gadis itu bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang sepunggung dan bekacamata tebal ini tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Gray. Percuma saja memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya, kalau pemuda OSIS itu tidak pernah memedulikannya. Yang hanya dipedulikan pemuda tersebut hanyalah gadis-gadis lain yang mengidolakannya, pikir Lucy.

Lucy adalah satu-satunya anak yang kurang percaya diri. Sangat kurang. Dia tidak memiliki teman satu pun. Tidak mudah bagi gadis ini untuk bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya. Termasuk anak yang sangat pendiam, tidak terlalu pintar, dan selalu menyendiri. Tidak pernah mengikuti lomba atau _event_ yang diadakan.

Tetapi, semua itu berubah seketika. Sejak bertatapan dan berbicara dengannya…

* * *

"Untuk acara _event_ sekolah yang diadakan bulan depan, bagaimana kalau Gray saja yang mengurusnya?" usul Meredy.

"Iya! Aku setuju dengan usul Meredy! Kalau Gray yang mengadakannya, pasti sukses besar," seru Erza Scarlet.

"Bagaimana, Gray-sama? Kau mau?" tanya Juvia Lockser.

Gray mengangguk tegas. "_Ore ni makaseru_ _ze_!" serunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kyaaa! Akhirnya kau mau juga! Aku tidak sabar, _event_ apa yang akan Gray adakan bulan depan," gumam Levy McGarden girang.

"Iya, iya! Aku juga tidak sabar menunggu bulan depan!" seru Erza.

Sekelas yang mendengar pernyataan Gray melompat kegirangan, kecuali gadis berkacamata tebal yang duduk sendirian di pojok kelas. Gadis itu hanya menatap segerombolan anak-anak yang melompat kegirangan itu.

Gadis itu mendengus pelan. "Buat apa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengikuti _event_ bodoh yang dia adakan? Lebih baik waktu itu digunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat, tidak digunakan untuk mengikuti _event_-_event_ tidak berguna seperti itu," gumam Lucy sambil menopang dagunya dengan punggung kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya masih menatap gerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengerubungi sang ketua OSIS.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak akan ikut," tegasnya pelan.

* * *

TEP!

Lucy berdiri di papan mading sekolah. Menatap kertas selebaran yang mengajak murid-murid Fairy Tail High School untuk mengikuti _event_ dan lomba yang diadakan. Bibirnya ditekuk ke bawah, memberengut. Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Koridor sekolah sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Semua murid sudah pulang, karena hari sudah sore.

Tangannya meraih salah satu kertas lomba.

BREEETT!

Lucy menyobek kertas itu hingga menjadi lembar-lembar kecil yang terpisah dan berjatuhan di lantai koridor sekolah yang dia tempati. Kertas itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kertas-kertas kecil, yang menunjukkan perasaan kesal Lucy.

"Aku benci! Benci sekali!" serunya sambil merobek kertas-kertas yang lain, yang berhubungan dengan _event_ dan lomba dengan perasaan kesal sekali.

"Hei, siapa kamu? Jangan merobek kertas dari papan mading!" larang seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sambil berlari menghampiri Lucy.

Gadis berkacamata diam, tidak jadi merobek kertas yang digenggamnya. Matanya beralih ke pemuda yang sekarang berlari ke arahnya.

SRET!

"Sini!" ketus pemuda itu sambil merebut kertas yang Lucy genggam dengan kasar. "Katakan padaku, siapa dirimu?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata ketua OSIS, Gray Fullbuster.

"Lucy Heartfilia," jawab Lucy singkat.

"Kau dari kelas berapa?" tanya Gray.

"Kelas 1-D," jawab Lucy . "Kau adalah ketua OSIS terpayah yang pernah kutemui. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak tahu nama teman yang sekelas denganmu ini. Ketua OSIS macam apa kamu?" kata Lucy kemudian dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tidak payah!" seru Gray bersikeras.

"Payah. Buktinya, kau tidak tahu namaku dan kau juga tidak tahu kalau aku sekelas denganmu," sahut Lucy dengan datar.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," ucap Gray sambil meremas kertas yang dipegangnya. "Hei, Heartfilia. Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gray.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang barusan kulakukan? Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?" sahut Lucy dengan jutek.

Gray mendengus pelan, sedikit marah dengan gadis yang satu ini. "Benar-benar, deh…," gumamnya pelan. "Kau adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah kutemui," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Dan kau adalah ketua OSIS terbodoh dan terpayah yang pernah kutemui," balas Lucy dengan nada datar. Tetapi, cukup membuat Gray marah besar.

Lucy menjinjing tasnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia berjalan ke luar sekolah, hendak pulang, membiarkan Gray berdiri sendirian di koridor sekolah.

"Kau tertipu, Heartfilia…," gumamnya, lalu bibirnya ditarik ke atas, menghasilkan cengiran yang… jahil mungkin? "Aku berbohong. Sebenarnya, aku tahu dirimu. Semua tentang dirimu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Gray menempelkan kembali kertas yang digenggamnya ke papan mading. Dikeluarkannya selembar foto dari kantung celana panjangnya. Foto Lucy. "Aku akan mencoba untuk meraih hatimu," bisiknya sambil menempelkan foto tersebut ke dadanya.

* * *

_Adokenai konna kimochi mo __  
__Hajiketobu hodo waraiaeta hi mo __  
__Taisetsu ni sodateteikeru youni __  
__Togiretogire no toki wo koete __  
__Takusan no hajimete wo kureta __  
__Tsunagatteyuke todoke…_

Ponsel Lucy berdering, menyanyikan lagu dari _soundtrack_ anime. Lucy berdecak pelan. "Siapa sih, yang menelepon Lucy di saat tidak enak begini?" keluh Lucy sambil mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya, lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" sapa Lucy.

"_Luce, kau ada di mana?_" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Ah, Natsu! Saat ini, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, naik kereta," jawab Lucy riang. "Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Cepat pulang, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa terjadi padamu, aku 'kan khawatir_," jawab Natsu Dragneel, orang yang menelepon Lucy.

"_Un_!_ Watashi wa daijoubu desu_," kata Lucy memastikan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. "Aku senang, kamu mengkhawatirkanku."

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang telepon. Lucy ikut tersenyum karenanya. "_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Baik-baik, ya. Cepat pulang. Jangan keluyuran ke mana-mana_," pesan Natsu.

"Iya, aku tidak akan keluyuran ke mana-mana," sahut Lucy sambil tetap tersenyum.

"_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa_," kata Natsu menutup pembicaraan.

_Tut tut tut_…

Telepon ditutup. Lucy hanya menghela nafas. Natsu Dragneel adalah teman Lucy yang berbeda kelas. Gadis berkacamata itu mencintai Natsu, karena pemuda berambut _pink salmon_ tersebut perhatian sekali terhadapnya.

"Ah, sudah sampai."

Lucy melangkah ke luar kereta. Orang-orang dengan tujuan yang sama juga ikut turun, seperti mengikuti Lucy. Sesampainya di rumah, Lucy langsung masuk kamar dan belajar.

* * *

LUCY POV

Pukul setengah enam pagi. Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan ke Fairy Tail High School. Sang raja siang yang biasanya angkuh, saat ini malu-malu untuk menyambutku di pagi ini. Burung-burung berkicau seolah membantu sang raja siang yang angkuh ini agar cepat menampakkan dirinya. Benar-benar pagi yang damai dan menenteramkan hatiku.

Aku berpenampilan seperti biasanya. Kacamata tebal bertengger di hidungku. Rambut dikepang dua dengan karet gelang. Baju seragam _sailor_ biru dengan lengan sesiku dengan dasi merah di tengahnya, rok biru yang panjangnya sekitar 2 sentimeter di atas lutut, dan kaus kaki berwarna putih yang panjang, menambah penampilanku menjadi sangat culun. Menurutku. Aku juga yakin sekali anak-anak yang lain berpendapat sama denganku.

"Heartfilia, selamat pagi!" seru seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku kenal suara ini. Suara yang kemarin kudengar. Aku sengaja tidak menengokkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara, pura-pura tidak dengar. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau cuek saja?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku diam, tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Heartfilia?" Pemuda bernama Gray Fullbuster itu mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Terdengar aneh jika kau memanggilku dengan nama belakangku. Atau bahkan terdengar lucu sekali," kataku kemudian.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Gray.

Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Menatap matanya. "Ketua OSIS macam apa kamu? Kalimat begitu saja kau tidak mengerti," ejekku dengan nada seperti biasa, nada datar.

"A-apa…!?"

"Sudah, ya. Aku duluan," pamitku, lalu berjalan cepat, menjauhi ketua OSIS tidak becus yang suka bermain-main itu.

"Eh, eeeeh! Tunggu…!" seru Gray memanggilku seraya berlari menghampiriku.

Tch…! Lelaki itu merepotkanku saja! "Apa lagi, hah?" desahku.

Gray berhenti berlari, dan sekarang berjalan tepat di sampingku. "Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah bersamamu," kata Gray sambil tersenyum padaku.

DHEG!

Debaran apa ini? Kenapa aku berdebar ketika dia tersenyum padaku? Aku tidak suka padanya, kan? Ada apa dengan diriku ini? Aku 'kan suka dengan Natsu!

"Ck… menjijikkan," kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

"Hm? Apanya yang menjijikkan?" tanya Gray.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Sudahlah, lupakan saja," tukasku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bulan depan, kau ikut _event_ sekolah, tidak?" tanya orang di sebelahku, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tergantung. Kalau temanya tentang pengetahuan, aku ikut. Kalau temanya hanya sekadar _games_ atau semacamnya, aku tidak ikut," jawabku sambil memegang daguku.

"Iya, temanya semacam _games_. Banyak permainan. Tapi, tidak hanya permainan. Ada juga _stand_-_stand_ yang menjual berbagai makanan. Yaaah…, pokoknya sama dengan festival musim panas, deh. _Event_-nya diadakan di halaman sekolah," jelas Gray.

"Kalau begitu, AKU TIDAK IKUT," tegasku sambil menatap tajam si ketua OSIS tidak becus itu.

"Eeeeh?! Kenapa? _Event_-nya bakal seru, kok! Percayalah!" seru Gray.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya, aku tidak akan ikut! Itu hanya membuang waktuku. Waktu yang berharga ini masa' mau dibuang sia-sia dengan mengikuti _event_ tidak berguna seperti itu? Lebih baik waktu digunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berguna, seperti belajar. Lagipula, sebentar lagi ujian, jadi harus belajar agar mendapat nilai bagus," jelasku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau ikut _event_ yang dikatakan Gray.

"Ka-kau bilang, _event_ yang kuadakan tidak berguna?!" seru Gray kesal. Yah, siapa yang tidak marah jika _event_ yang dia rencanakan dibilang tidak berguna? "Daripada belajar terus yang nanti malah membuat diri kita stres, mendingan mengikuti _event_ sekolah, kan? Hitung-hitung mencari hiburan sedikit," balas Gray tidak mau kalah.

"Cih, terserah kau saja lah!" cetusku sambil berjalan mendahului Gray yang sedang memberengut marah.

LUCY POV: END

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Hei, Yuki Onna sudah datang, tuh!" bisik Erza kepada Levy yang melihat Lucy masuk ke dalam kelas. Levy hanya mengangguk sambil menatap orang yang dimaksud.

Lucy datang menghampiri Levy dan Erza. Dua gadis ini langsung menatap Lucy dengan kesal, entah kenapa.

"Maaf, ini bangkuku. Bisakah kalian pergi dari bangkuku?" tanya Lucy dengan nada seperti mengusir. Tapi, dia tidak bermaksud mengusir Levy dan Erza dengan kasar.

"A-aaah…, iya…, Yuki Onna," tanggap Levy dan Erza sambil beranjak dari bangku Lucy.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Yuki Onna'. Aku tidak suka," pinta Lucy dengan sikap dingin sekali. Karena itu, dia dijuluki 'Yuki Onna' oleh anak-anak kelasnya. Ehm, kecuali Gray… mungkin?

"Terserah kami mau memanggilmu apa! Ini bukan hakmu!" ketus Erza kasar, lalu ke luar dari kelas bersama Levy.

Seperti biasa, setelah datang ke sekolah, Lucy tidak segera berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lain. Dia lebih memilih duduk sendirian di pojok kelas (yang merupakan bangkunya). Di situ, dia hanya melamun atau sekadar mengamati anak-anak kelasnya yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Hei, sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?"

"Sudah, dong! Kamu sendiri sudah?"

"Waduh, aku belum, nih! Tolong bantu aku, dong! Atau…, boleh tidak aku menyontek PR-mu? Tolonglah…. Kita 'kan teman baik."

"Baiklah. Akan kupinjamkan PR-mu."

Mendengar percakapan itu, Lucy langsung mengambil buku matematikanya. Dia langsung membuka buku latihannya. Ketika diperiksa, ternyata dia belum mengerjakannya SAMA SEKALI.

_Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku belum mengerjakannya! Aku harus menyontek kepada siapa, nih? Apa kukerjakan saja sendiri?_ pikir Lucy sambil mengamati soal-soal yang dijadikan PR itu. Soal-soalnya lumayan sulit di mata Lucy.

_Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya! Soal-soal ini lumayan sulit. Kepada siapa, ya, aku harus menyontek?_ Lucy berpikir kembali.

TRING!

Tiba-tiba, Lucy mendapat ide bagus. Dia mengambil buku latihan matematikanya, lalu berjalan ke kelas sebelah, 1-C.

.

"Natsuuu! Bantu aku, doooong!" pinta Lucy seraya berlari ke arah Natsu yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Natsu begitu Lucy berhenti berlari dan sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ini, tolong bantu aku mengerjakan PR Matematika! Lucy belum mengerjakannya. Tolong beritahu jawabannya saja, tidak usah caranya! Kamu pasti mengerti, 'kan?" jawab Lucy sambil meletakkan buku latihannya di atas meja Natsu.

Natsu menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu jawabannya. Salin, ya," kata Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "I-iya!" serunya semangat.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan melewati kelas 1-C. Dia sempat melihat ke dalam kelas itu karena pintunya yang terbuka lebar. Tetapi, ada yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan seorang pemuda berambut _pink salmon_ sedang duduk berhadapan. Mereka berdua tertawa gembira.

Ini cukup membuat pemuda tersebut merengut. Dia dilanda kecemburuan yang sangat amat besar. Melihat dua orang itu bahagia sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda ini bahagia. Dia malah iri melihat kebahagiaan dua orang tersebut.

"Ck…"

Sepertinya tidak tahan dengan pemandangan seperti itu, pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari situ dengan hati yang seperti diiris sedikit demi sedikit.

.

"Kyaa! Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Natsu! _Arigato gozaimasu_!" ucap Lucy sambil membungkuk sedikit ke arah Natsu.

"_Douitashimashite_, Luce," balas Natsu sambil tersenyum.

_Aaah, senyuman Natsu memang paling keren! Tidak ada yang lain!_ jerit Lucy dalam hati. "Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu, ya," pamit Lucy.

Natsu cuma mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Lucy. Gadis berambut pirang itu membalas lambaian tangan lelaki tersebut, lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

.

GREEEK!

Pintu kelas digeser Lucy. Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Begitu sampai di bangkunya yang terletak di pojokan, gadis berkacamata itu duduk. Dia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, yaitu mengamati semua gerak-gerik teman-temannya di kelas.

Tetapi, ada kejanggalan di situ. Gray yang biasanya dikerubungi anak perempuan, sekarang tidak dikerubungi. Dia duduk sendirian di bangkunya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya yang diletakkannya di pipinya. Tatapannya tidak seramah biasanya. Kali ini, tatapannya lebih dingin.

Lucy yang menyadari kejanggalan itu, langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Ditepuknya pundak si ketua OSIS populer itu.

"Hei, tumben kamu sendirian saat ini. Mana fans-fans-mu?" tanya Lucy dingin.

"Diamlah," ketus sang ketua OSIS dengan sedikit menggeram. "Saat ini aku sedang ada masalah," katanya melanjutkan.

"Masalah apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Lucy menawarkan bantuan kepada Gray. Tetapi, Gray menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa membantuku. Masalah ini juga menyangkut tentang dirimu," tolak Gray.

"Apa maksudmu 'menyangkut tentang diriku'?" Lucy terkejut dengan pernyataan Gray barusan.

GRATAK!

"Aku benci! Aku benci kelas 1-C! Aku benci pemuda berambut _pink_! Aku benci dengan kepandaian yang dia miliki!" seru Gray sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. "Kenapa kau harus berduaan dengan pemuda _pink_ itu, Heartfilia?! Apa yang menarik darinya?! Kenapa? Kenapa?!"

Lucy tercengang mendengarnya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi emosi begitu?

Bersambung...

* * *

Gimana, bagus gak? Kalau bagus, author usahakan update cepet! Untuk fic yang lain, tentu saja akan update juga. Tapi, update-nya agak lama, tapi pasti akan update, kok. X)

Mau ngasih tau aja, nih. _Kanpeki_ itu artinya sempurna atau _perfect_. _Ore ni makaseru ze_ itu artinya serahkan saja padaku. Author gak tau bener atau nggak tulisannya. Intinya itu aja. Kalau udah tau artinya, ya sudah. Ini cuma ngasih tau yang gak tau aja, sih... ;)

Btw, ada yang tau lagu anime yang jadi ringtone ponselnya Lucy gak? Itu lagu dari anime Kimi Ni Todoke Season 2, judulnya Kimi Ni Todoke. Enak loh, lagunya *promosi, bang?*

Oke, berminat untuk nge-REVIEW?


	2. Ni: Kanojo No Egao

Ternyata udah ada yang nge-follow dan nge-fav. Tapi, reviewnya mana?! *maksa lagi*

Karena bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, langsung baca aja, ya? Semoga kalian suka….

* * *

_Last Chapter: _

"_Ada masalah apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."_

"_Kau tidak mungkin bisa. Masalah ini menyangkut dirimu."_

"_Ma-maksudmu?"_

"_Aku benci! Aku benci kelas 1-C! Aku benci pemuda berambut pink! Aku benci dengan kepandaian yang dia miliki!_ _Kenapa kau harus berduaan dengan pemuda pink itu, Heartfilia?! Apa yang menarik darinya?! Kenapa? Kenapa?!"_

* * *

CH 2: Kanojo No Egao (Her Smile)

.

Karena Kamu, Aku…

Genre: Romance, School Life, Friendship

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sama XD

Warning: OOC, GaJe, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, jelek, abal, alur kacau, dll.

.

* * *

Seluruh penghuni kelas 1-D menghampiri Gray yang sedang marah besar. Mereka menanyakan, "Ada apa denganmu, Gray-kun?"

Gray tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. Lucy yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba, Kinana menunjuk Lucy tepat di depan hidungnya. Seluruh pasang mata menatap Lucy.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Lucy ketakutan.

"Kau yang telah membuat Gray marah, 'kan -kina?! Ayo mengaku -kina!" tuduh Kinana kasar. Telunjuknya masih menunjuk Lucy.

"Ti-tidak, kok! Aku tidak membuat dia ma-"

"Bohong! Kau bohong, Heartfilia!" seru Droy.

Lucy tetap menggeleng. Yaah, sebenarnya dia memang tidak bersalah. "Aku tidak-"

"Tenang saja, Gray-sama," hibur Juvia. "Dia memang bersalah kok, telah membuatmu marah. Selama di sekolah ini, dia 'kan selalu membuat kesalahan kepada semuanya. Maklumi itu, Gray-sama."

Kata-kata Juvia menohok Lucy sampai ke hati yang paling dalam. Lucy mundur satu langkah, ke luar dari kerumunan murid-murid satu kelas. Wajahnya ditundukkan, sampai wajahnya benar-benar tidak terlihat akibat poninya. Butiran bening yang sudah terbentuk di sudut kedua mata gadis berkacamata ini mengalir, menyusuri kedua pipi gadis ini.

"POKOKNYA, AKU TIDAK BERSALAAAHHH!" pekik Lucy dengan keras, lalu berlari ke luar kelas dengan air mata masih mengalir.

* * *

Di sinilah Lucy. Dia duduk di bangku taman bermain kompleks rumahnya. Sendirian. Tidak ada anak-anak yang bermain di situ. Jam segini memang jamnya anak-anak untuk bersekolah.

Lucy masih terisak-isak. "Aku… aku memang anak pembawa sial…," gumamnya sambil terus terisak.

Gadis itu menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya dengan kuat. "Sudah kuputuskan! Aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah lagi! Selamanya!" serunya.

* * *

Sementara itu di sekolah…

Gray menoleh ke pojokan kelas. Gadis berambut pirang tidak ada di situ. Bangkunya kosong. Di mata Gray, bangku itu seperti mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan, karena terletak di pojokan kelas. Sudah begitu, kosong lagi. Yaah, siapa yang tidak takut dengan bangku kosong begitu, apalagi terletak di pojok kelas?

"Sudah tenang, Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia sambil menyodorkan air minum kepada Gray agar Gray tenang kembali.

Gray mengangguk. "_Arigato_, Juvia," ucap Gray sambil menerima air minum dari tangan Juvia, lalu menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Hhh… gadis culun itu selalu saja menyakiti anak-anak kelas! Kenapa dia harus masuk ke sekolah ini?" keluh Juvia seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, kok. Dia tidak menyakiti anak-anak kelas. Dia anak yang baik," sanggah Gray.

"A-apa maksudmu, Gray-sama?"

"Sebetulnya, gadis itu anak yang baik, kok. Dia tidak suka menyakiti anak-anak kelas," jawab Gray sambil tersenyum kepada Juvia, membuat wajah Juvia bersemu merah.

"Begitu… kah…?" gumam Juvia sambil manggut-manggut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang di mana gadis itu? Dia tidak ada di bangkunya. Biasanya, dia duduk menyendiri di bangkunya," tanya Gray mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Juvia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

* * *

Ting tong!

Gadis berambut pirang mengenakan kacamatanya kembali, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan ke luar kamar, membukakan pintu depan.

"Ya…," sapanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Luce, kau baru bangun tidur?" tanya tamu yang ada di hadapannya, yang ternyata adalah Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy membelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa tamu tersebut adalah pemuda yang dicintainya. "A-aah…, tidak kok…. aku hanya tiduran saja, lelah," jawab Lucy bohong sambil menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya yang pucat karena barusan menangis.

"Aku dengar dari Juvia, tiba-tiba kau pulang ke rumah, ya? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Natsu. "Oh iya. Ini tasmu. Tadi, kau lupa membawa pulang tasmu," kata pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan tas Lucy yang tertinggal di sekolah.

Lucy menerima tasnya dari tangan Natsu. "_A-arigato_…. Ma-mau masuk?" tawar Lucy, mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

.

.

"Ooh…, jadi begitu…," gumam Natsu setelah mendengar semua cerita Lucy tentang kejadian tadi.

Lucy hanya mengangguk lesu. "Iya. Teman-teman sekelasku jahat. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan," sahut Lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya mulai terbentuk lagi di kedua sudut matanya.

"Mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya… aku… ingin menangis kembali…."

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Maaf, ya, sudah bertanya yang bukan-bukan," hibur Natsu sambil mengelus kepala Lucy.

Wajah Lucy bersemu merah ketika tangan besar Natsu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Sejurus kemudian, dia tersenyum. "_Arigato_, Natsu…," bisiknya. Dia benar-benar terhibur.

Ting tong!

"Ah!"

Lucy langsung berdiri, lalu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang kedua kalinya ini. Begitu dibuka, Lucy terkejut dengan tamu tersebut.

"Ka-kau…."

Tamu yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum. "Maaf, ya. Tadi, sepertinya aku sudah menakutimu dan membuatmu sedih. Maaf," ucap tamu tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si ketua OSIS populer.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…," tanggap Lucy yang masih tercengang dengan sikap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Luce, siapa tamunya?" tanya Natsu sedikit berteriak, lalu berjalan menghampiri Lucy dan si tamu.

Gray sangat terkejut ketika tahu Natsu berada di dalam rumah Lucy. "Kenapa dia ada di sini, Heartfilia?!" tanya Gray marah sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"Na-Natsu hanya ingin mengembalikan tasku saja, kok," jawab Lucy ketakutan melihat wajah kesal Gray.

"Kenapa kau berduaan lagi dengannya, Heartfilia?! Apa matamu sakit? Dia itu jelek! Tidak ada keren-kerennya!" omel Gray tidak karuan.

"Hei, kau baru datang ke sini jangan cari gara-gara denganku, ya. Seenaknya saja kau mengataiku jelek. Merasa dirinya keren? Coba _ngaca_ dulu, deh," cibir Natsu.

Gray menggeram kesal. Dia menarik kerah seragam Natsu. "Kamu! Beraninya kau berduaan dengan Heartfilia di kelasmu! Lalu kau bisa-bisanya tertawa dengannya!" teriak Gray seraya meninju pipi Natsu hingga merah.

"Memangnya itu masalah buatmu?!" tanya Natsu sambil membalas tinjuan Gray.

"Tentu saja! Sangat mengganggu bagiku!"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Kedua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar itu memandang Lucy dengan mulut membulat.

"Luce…."

KRIING! KRIING!

Ponsel Natsu berdering. Sang pemilik ponsel tersebut mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya, lalu mengangkatnya. Sedikit pembicaraan terjadi di saat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Natsu mematikan ponselnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, Luce. Baik-baik, ya, selama di rumah," pamit Natsu seraya mengelus kepala Lucy lagi dengan lembut. Lalu pemuda ini pun pergi dari rumah Lucy.

"Akhirnya kau pergi juga," desah Gray sambil mendorong Natsu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, Natsu menghilang dari pandangan Lucy, meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terdiam. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Gray yang sedang berdiri tegap di depannya. Air matanya kembali menitik.

"Ke-kenapa…?" tanya Gray mulai gugup.

"Ka-kau… kau telah membuat semuanya salah paham! Mereka kira, aku yang telah membuatmu kesal dan sedih! Tapi, semuanya justru terbalik! Aku yang sedih, bukan kau! Aku benci kamu!" seru Lucy sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir di balik kacamata tebalnya.

Gray hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. "Se-sekarang, kau bingung mau membalas apa, kan?! Itulah balasan untuk seseorang yang telah membuat gadis culun dan dingin sepertiku menangis dan terluka akibat salah paham dari seluruh siswa di kelas!" protes Lucy.

"Ka-kau tidak culun dan dingin seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, Heartfilia! Jangan berpikiran pesimis dulu!" sahut Gray. "Di-di mataku…, kamu tampak… cantik… dan ramah…," puji Gray dengan pelan. Beberapa semburat warna merah muda menampakkan diri mereka di kedua pipi Gray.

Lucy menganga lebar mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Gray dari mulut pemuda itu. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ditatapnya Gray lekat-lekat yang saat ini pemuda tersebut sedang menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena salah tingkah. Matanya menerawang entah ke mana.

_I-ini seperti… pernyataan cinta saja…_, pikir Lucy. Sadar kalau berpikiran seperti itu, Lucy langsung membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu.

"Su-sudahlah, jangan bercanda seperti itu. Kau tahu, lelucon seperti itu tidak lucu," sanggah Lucy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Air matanya yang sedikit lagi mau turun itu dihapus olehnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku sungguh-sungguh!" bantah Gray. "La-lagipula, kalau aku bercanda, buat apa aku menggaruk pipiku akibat salah tingkah?" Merasa keceplosan, Gray langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Lagi-lagi, Gray berhasil membuat Lucy menganga kembali. Tapi, sejurus kemudian, Lucy tertawa geli. "Hihihi, ternyata kau orang yang sangat jujur, ya…. Hihi…, lucu sekali…," komentar Lucy sambil tetap tertawa geli.

Keadaan terbalik 360 derajat. Lucy telah berhasil membuat Gray menganga. Bola mata pemuda ketua OSIS tersebut membelalak ketika melihat Lucy tertawa.

_Ma-manis sekali…_

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Gray dengan wajah memerah. Dia berjalan pergi dari rumah Lucy, meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di ambang pintu.

Sosok Gray Fullbuster sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Lucy tersenyum. "Kamu adalah ketua OSIS teraneh dan terjujur dari semua ketua OSIS yang paling aneh dan paling jujur…. Gray Fullbuster…," gumam Lucy sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berbadan kekar dan tegap berjalan bersama dengan seorang perempuan berkulit putih, berbola mata biru tua, dan rambut yang pendek seperti laki-laki. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Mereka berdua tertawa gembira. Tetapi, mereka tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka.

"Syukurlah. Sekarang, aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meraih hatinya…."

Bersambung...

* * *

Chapter duanya kedikitan, ya? Gomen ne. Author sendiri juga gak nyangka bakal sesedikit ini. Kirain author, udah banyak banget. =="

Makasih, makasih, atas fav dan follow-nya. Tapi, tinggal review nih! #plak! *maksa amat loe!*

Review pleaseeee! Onegai! DX


	3. San: Lucy No Ie

Meski review masih sedikit, itu gapapa. Author tetep seneng kok. Author gak ngarepin review banyak-banyak. Author cuma pengen tau, cerita author bagus apa nggak. Selengkapnya, bisa baca di profil author. #plak!

Hai', langsung baca aja, ya. _Anata ga sore o konomu koto o nozomimasu!_ *hope you like it, sorry kalo salah* XP

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_Ka-kau tidak culun dan dingin seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, Heartfilia! Jangan berpikiran pesimis dulu! Di-di mataku…, kamu tampak… cantik… dan ramah…"_

"_Su-sudahlah, jangan bercanda seperti itu. Kau tahu, lelucon seperti itu tidak lucu."_

"_Aku tidak bercanda! Aku sungguh-sungguh! La-lagipula, kalau aku bercanda, buat apa aku menggaruk pipiku akibat salah tingkah?"_

"_Hihihi, ternyata kau orang yang sangat jujur, ya. Hihihi…, lucu sekali…."_

_Ma-manis sekali…_

* * *

CH. 3: Lucy No Ie (Lucy's House)

.

Karena Kamu, Aku…

Genre: Romance, School Life

Disclaimer: Bang Hiro! *sejak kapan pake 'bang'?!* #desh

Warning: OOC, GaJe, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, jelek, abal, alur kacau, dll.

.

* * *

"Eeeh?! Perempuan itu tidak masuk lagi?!" seru Mirajane Strauss terkejut.

"Iya. Kenapa, ya…-kina?" gumam Kinana.

"Kira-kira, ini sudah hari ke berapa dia tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Elfman Strauss.

"Umm… sudah tiga minggu mungkin? Pokoknya, sudah lebih dari seminggu!" jawab Max.

"Aduh, kalau sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak masuk sekolah, bakalan susah untuk mencatat dan mengabsen anak-anak kelas, nih," gumam Meredy selaku ketua kelas.

"Lagipula, siapa suruh jadi ketua kelas?" ledek Sting sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"STING EUCLIFFEEEEE!" jerit Meredy sambil berlari mengejar Sting, bersiap untuk memukulnya. Sting pun berlari menghindar dari Meredy sambil tertawa jahil.

"Mana Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia.

"Dia sedang ada rapat OSIS, membahas rencana _event_ yang akan diadakan bulan depan," jawab Erza.

Juvia dan yang lainnya hanya ber-oh-ria. "Oke, semuanya masuk kecuali Yuki Onna, kan?!" seru Meredy lantang.

"Iyaaaaaa!"

Meredy mencentang nama-nama murid kelas 1-D yang masuk, kecuali nama Lucy Heartfilia. "Duuuh, Yuki Onna memang merepotkanku! Kalau tiga minggu dia tidak masuk, aku harus menuliskan apa? Alpa? Absen?" tukas Meredy frustasi.

"Katanya kau tidak peduli kepada Heartfilia. Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkannya?" celetuk Gajeel dengan nada mencibir.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya! Aku hanya…."

"Hanya apa?" tuntut Gajeel.

"Nnng…, apa ini yang disebut dengan 'khawatir'?" gumam Meredy sambil bertopang dagu.

* * *

FLAP! FLAP!

Lembaran-lembaran dari buku yang dibaca gadis berkacamata terbuka secara bergantian akibat terkena angin sore hari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya. Sementara itu, gadis tersebut hanya melamun, menatap jendelanya.

"_Ka-kau tidak culun dan dingin seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, Heartfilia! Jangan berpikiran pesimis dulu! Di-di mataku…, kamu tampak… cantik… dan ramah…"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda! Aku sungguh-sungguh! La-lagipula, kalau aku bercanda, buat apa aku menggaruk pipiku akibat salah tingkah?"_

"Aaaah, ada apa dengan diriku ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan kalimat-kalimat ketua OSIS bodoh itu?!" jeritnya sambil menjambak rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

Wajahnya memanas seketika. Jantungnya berdebar di atas batas normal. Lucy Heartfilia, si gadis, meraba kedua pipinya. Kedua manik cokelat karamel miliknya membelalak. Kedua pipinya terasa panas.

"_Ka-Kamisama_, katakan padaku, ada apa dengan diriku ini…," gumam Lucy, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia pun menghela nafas panjang.

Dipejamkannya kedua bola matanya sesaat. Kemudian, tak lama, dibukanya kembali. Seketika, pandangannya beralih ke kalender yang berdiri di pojok meja belajar miliknya.

Dipandangnya sebentar. "Sudah tiga minggu aku tidak masuk sekolah…. Hampir sebulan, ya…," gumam Lucy.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya. "Memang lebih enak diam di rumah daripada pergi ke sekolah. Ke sekolah sungguh membosankan. Jika di rumah, aku bebas mau berbuat apa saja. Aku juga tidak akan dimarahi kalau bolos sekolah, karena aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama sudah meninggal. Awalnya, memang menyedihkan dan membosankan karena harus tinggal sendiri. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Daripada tinggal di panti asuhan yang suasananya ramai…," gumam Lucy.

"Heartfilia!"

Suara seorang lelaki berteriak memanggil namanya dari luar rumah Lucy. Mendengar itu, gadis yang dipanggil hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepasang alis matanya bertaut, sehingga terlihat kedua alis tersebut seperti menyambung menjadi satu.

"Dia lagi, dia lagi. Kenapa dia harus datang lagi ke rumahku, sih? Kenapa tidak Natsu saja?" sungut Lucy.

Mau tak mau, dia harus membukakan pintu untuk lelaki tersebut. Ketika dibuka pintu rumahnya, ternyata dugaan Lucy benar. Sang ketua OSIS populer nan percaya diri itu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Ketua OSIS bernama Gray Fullbuster itu berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Lehernya berdiri kokoh. Tatapan matanya terlihat tajam. Rambutnya yang berwarna _raven_ dan dibuat acak-acakan dengan sempurna menambah nilai keren dari pemuda itu.

"Mau apa kamu?" tanya Lucy sinis.

"Mana ucapan 'selamat datang'-nya?" sindir Gray sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah si gadis pirang. Seringaian jahil membuat nyali gadis tersebut ciut untuk meneriakinya.

Sindiran Gray berhasil membuat Lucy makin sebal kepadanya. "Hhh…, selamat datang…," ucapnya dengan terpaksa. "Mau apa kamu ke sini?" ulangnya kembali dengan nada lebih sinis.

"Aku ingin mengetahui keadaanmu saja. Sudah tiga minggu lebih kau tidak masuk sekolah. Hal itu membuatku khawatir. Karena itu aku ingin mengeceknya," jawab Gray santai.

Lucy hanya manggut-manggut. "Wah, ternyata rambutmu bagus juga, ya…," puji Gray sambil memandang rambut Lucy yang tergerai.

"Ha-hah?!"

"Iya, bagus. Lebih bagus kau gerai begini daripada dikepang," Gray memuji sekali lagi. Kali ini, dia tambah dengan senyuman tulus.

DHEG!

_Debaran ini lagi…_

"Be-benarkah? _So-sou nara… arigato…_," ucap Lucy sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang dikepalkan dan didekatkan ke bibir mungilnya.

Gray masih tersenyum. "Hei, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Gray.

Lucy menggeleng. "Yang boleh masuk ke sini hanya Natsu," jawab Lucy pelan dan dengan nada datar.

Ketua OSIS itu hanya tertawa renyah. Jantung Lucy tambah berdegup tidak karuan. "Ka-kalau begitu…, boleh…," kata Lucy akhirnya, mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Hah?" Gray berhenti tertawa. Mulutnya membulat. "Bu-bukankah yang boleh masuk ke rumahmu hanya Natsu Dragneel dari kelas 1-C?" tanya Gray.

Lucy menghela nafas. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. _Jaa_," tukas Lucy sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Aah…, aaaah, Heartfiliaaa! Aku mau masuk!" pinta Gray sambil menggedor pintu.

* * *

"Silahkan…," ucap Lucy sambil menyuguhkan Gray segelas kopi, sesuai permintaan Gray.

"Terima kasih," balas Gray, lalu menyesap kopi yang baru disuguhkan Lucy. Asap yang mengepul membuat wajah tampan ketua OSIS tersebut basah. "Hmm…, enak juga kopinya…," puji Gray.

Lucy menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan. Dia duduk di sebelah Gray yang sedang menyesap kopinya lagi. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama belakangku?" tanya Lucy.

"K-karena…, yah… kesannya seperti tidak sopan jika memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Lagipula, kalau kupanggil kamu dengan nama depan, nantinya kamu akan marah," jawab Gray.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku malah menginginkan seseorang memanggilku dengan nama depanku, bukan dengan nama Heartfilia, Yuki Onna, atau yang lainnya," kata Lucy. "Aku akan merasa senang sekali jika ada seseorang selain Natsu yang memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

Gray terdiam. "Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah berkata…"

"_Terdengar aneh jika kau memanggilku dengan nama belakangku. Atau bahkan terdengar lucu sekali"_

"Maksudku, kalau kau memanggil dengan nama depanku, terdengarnya menjadi lebih enak daripada harus memanggil nama margaku," lanjut Lucy.

GRAY POV

Kini, aku mengerti maksud kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan kemarin. Aaah, aku jadi malu sendiri! Kenapa aku bisa bertingkah bodoh di depan gadis yang kucintai?!

"Ma-maafkan aku…," ucapku spontan.

"Hn? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya gadis di sebelahku.

"L-L-L-Lu-Lu-Lucy…," lanjutku dengan wajah memerah malu, entah kenapa. Yang jelas, aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah. Mungkin ini karena baru kali ini aku memanggil gadis yang kusukai dengan nama depannya?

Kulirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya tampak memerah malu. "AAAAARGH! Lebih baik aku tidak usah memanggilmu dengan nama depan!" jeritku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah dengan menutupinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Si-silakan panggil aku dengan nama depanku…. A-aku merasa senang kok," kata Lucy sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depannya.

"Mulai sekarang, bolehkah aku memanggilmu… Lucy?" tanyaku.

"Bo-boleh," jawab Lucy sambil mengangguk.

Hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Angin dari jendela ruang tamu yang terbuka masuk ke dalam rumah Lucy, seolah membisikkan topik yang akan dibicarakan selanjutnya. Rambut kami bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin.

"Hei, besok kau masuk lagi, kan?" kataku dengan nada memelas.

Lucy menggeleng. "Kalau aku masuk, nanti aku akan tambah dibenci oleh semua orang di sekolah. Kau tahu sendiri kan, semua orang yang ada di sekolah benci kepadaku dan mereka menganggapku anak pembawa sial?" tolak Lucy.

"Tidak, kok. Malah anak-anak kelas semuanya mencarimu, lho. Termasuk Kinana. Meredy, si ketua kelas, juga khawatir denganmu karena tidak masuk lebih dari 2 minggu," jelasku.

Lucy meraba kedua pipinya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' lagi. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Sepasang mata karamelnya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening yang sebentar lagi akan meluncur jatuh, menyusuri kedua pipinya. Di wajahnya yang manis, terlukis sebuah senyuman.

"Ti-tidak kusangka, mereka… peduli sekali kepadaku…," gumamnya. Senyuman manis itu masih terlukis di wajahnya. "A-aku… terharu… hiks…. Baru pertama kali ini… semuanya… peduli kepada… kepadaku… hiks… hiks…."

Aku juga tidak menyangka, kau akan terharu mendengar kalimatku barusan, Lucy…. Tapi, aku juga bersyukur karena aku dapat mengembalikan senyumanmu yang sempat hilang.

GRAY POV: END

NORMAL POV

"Hei," Gray membuka mulut. Tangannya menepuk pundak Lucy. "Ka-kamu… suka dengan Natsu… kan?" tanya pemuda itu ragu-ragu.

Lucy menghapus air matanya, lalu membersihkan kacamatanya yang sempat berembun karena tangisan harunya (?). Setelah kacamatanya benar-benar bersih, gadis berambut biru laut itu memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Iya! Aku benar-benar suka dengan Natsu! Boleh dibilang, aku benar-benar cinta dengan Natsu!" jawab gadis berkacamata dengan antusias.

_Cinta? Lu-Lucy… suka dengan… Natsu Dragneel?_

"Apa… yang kau sukai dari dia?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Umm…, dia baik, peduli sekali kepadaku, keren, dan pintar. Dia juga sering sekali mengajakku berbicara," jawab Lucy dengan mata menerawang ke plafon rumahnya.

_Bukankah aku termasuk dalam kategori itu juga?_ gumam Gray ke-GR-an saking percaya dirinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lucy… seandainya pemuda yang kau cintai sudah memiliki seorang kekasih…, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya si ketua OSIS lagi.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terbelalak, syok. "Ti-tidak mungkin…. Tidak mungkin!" teriak gadis bermarga Heartfilia histeris. Tiba-tiba, dia berdiri, menunjuk wajah si ketua OSIS populer dengan perasaan yang kesal sekali. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau Natsu sudah memiliki kekasih, hah?! Jawab aku!" tuntut Lucy.

"Kan aku bilang, seandainya! Kau jangan mengira itu betulan! Nanti malah terjadi betulan, lho," bentak Gray.

Lucy diam. Dia menghela nafas, lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. "Maafkan aku atas kelancanganku yang barusan," ucap Lucy sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gray, Lucy menghela nafas. "Aku… rasanya ingin segera menghilang dari dunia ini, kalau mengetahui bahwa Natsu sudah memiliki kekasih…. Aku ingin bunuh diri…," jawab Lucy.

Di sisi kanan kepala Gray, terdapat empat garis hitam yang di sekeliling garis itu terdapat aura gelap (kalau penasaran, coba gambar aja ;P), menunjukkan bahwa dia ketakutan akan jawaban Lucy jika mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Lucy dengan tatapan mata yang menyeramkan yang sukses membuat Gray merinding melihatnya.

"A-aaah… tidak… tidak apa-apa! A-aku hanya bertanya…," jawab Gray dengan gemetaran.

Lucy hanya diam, menatap Gray dengan datar. Lalu, tatapannya beralih ke jam dinding yang tepat di belakang mereka berdua duduk. "Hei, sudah jam tujuh malam! Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya kalau sudah malam," kata Lucy terkejut. "Kamu tidak pulang? Nanti keluargamu khawatir, lho," tanya Lucy.

Gray menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Lucy. "Bolehkah aku menginap di sini selama empat hari?" tanya Gray.

"Eeeeh?!" jerit Lucy. "Me-menginap?! Pa-pa-pakaianmu… bagaimana?! Masa kau harus memakai seragam terus? Tidak mungkin kalau aku meminjamkanmu pakaianku!" cerocos Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pakai seragam ini saja. Lagipula, aku juga bawa pakaian klub basket," sahut Gray sambil menunjukkan pakaian klub basketnya.

"Tapi…, itu bau keringat, kan?" gumam Lucy sambil melirik ke pakaian klub basket yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki bermarga Fullbuster.

_Memang, sih_…, batin Gray. "Jadi, boleh tidak, aku menginap selama empat hari di rumahmu? Aku bosan di rumah, karena kedua orangtuaku bekerja dan pulang sampai larut malam," tanya Gray. "Lagipula, di luar gerimis. Kalau aku pulang sekarang saat gerimis begini, sampai rumah, aku akan sakit," tambah Gray.

Lucy diam, berpikir, apakah boleh atau tidak. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. "Bo-boleh…," katanya mengizinkan Gray menginap di rumahnya.

Gray tersenyum. Dia merasa senang sekali bisa mendapat izin menginap di rumah Lucy. "Nng… a-aku… mandi dulu, ya," kata Lucy sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Mau kucucikan baju klubmu?" tawar Lucy.

"Na-nanti aku cuci sendiri," tolak Gray.

Lucy diam menatap Gray. Dia berjalan ke arah Gray, lalu mengambil baju klub ketua OSIS tersebut dengan sedikit kasar. "Sudahlah, aku saja yang mencucikannya," kata Lucy sedikit memaksa.

"Sudah kubilang aku saja," bantah Gray menarik kembali baju klubnya dari tangan Lucy.

"Aku saja. Tamu adalah raja, jadi pemilik rumah harus melayani tamu!" sahut Lucy sedikit membentak. Tangannya menahan baju klub Gray yang sedang ditarik oleh pemiliknya.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!" balas Gray menarik baju klubnya.

"Huuh, aku sa- WUAAAAHHH!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia menarik baju klub Gray lebih kencang, sehingga Gray yang juga sedang menggenggam baju klubnya ikut tertarik. Mereka berdua pun jatuh.

Kedua mata Lucy yang sempat ditutup pun dibuka. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui bahwa di atasnya ada sesosok Gray Fullbuster! Wajah ketua OSIS itu terlihat sangat dekat, membuat jantung gadis berkacamata ini berdebar-debar. Lucy melirik ke sampingnya. Kedua lengan Gray berdiri kokoh di lantai ruang tamu Lucy, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bertubrukan dengan Lucy.

Lucy menatap Gray. Wajah Gray juga mengeluarkan semburat merah, seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Dengan gemetaran, Lucy menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dada Gray. "Pe-permisi. A-aku ingin mandi dulu," kata Lucy. "Sini, kucucikan!" ketus Lucy sambil menyambar baju klub basket Gray dari tangan pemiliknya, lalu berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

Bersambung...

* * *

Huwah! Akhir-akhirnya jelek, ya? Mangap (?), author lagi sibuk dan gak ada ide. Huuh...

Arigato gozaimasu bagi yang udah nge-review, nge-follow, dan nge-fav! Author seneng banget! X3

Oke, balesan review. *gpp meski review dikit. entah kenapa, author ngerasa pengen banget bales review*

** .7: **Waah, makasih! *senyum-senyum nista* #buak! Makasih udah nge-review. Review lagi, ya...! Kalo mau... #plak!

**sykisan**: Iya, ya. Author juga gak bisa bayangin Lucy jadi culun gitu. *dasar! lo yang buat kan!?* Oke, ni udah di-update. Semoga suka, ya. Dan, review lagi, ya. #maksa mulu!

**utsutsu**: Wah, lebih suka NaLu, ya? Mungkin, abis baca fic ini, Utsutsu-san jadi suka GrayLu XP #GR level greget (?) *becanda doang, kok, jangan dimasukin ke hati (?)*

Haaai, bagi yang sudah selesai membaca chapter ini, silakan tinggalkan review untuk chapter ini. Author sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah nge-review ^^


End file.
